Secretos en juego
by Rose Zoldieck
Summary: Kurapika y Killua sólo estaban preocupados por conseguir aquello que deseaban: el primero vengar a sus hermanos y el segundo ayudar a Gon. Ninguno creyó que sus vidas podrían complicarse más de lo que ya estaban hasta que esa chica apareció en sus vidas. Una chica que guarda un secreto maldito.
1. De presentaciones y otras cosas

Hola hola queridos lectores! :D

Este es mi primer fic sobre HxH, no soy la mayor experta escribiendo en este género pero espero puedan darme una oportunidad :3

consultas, criticas, goma bungee? Un review no estaría mal :B

No sean muy duros conmigo y ahora disfruten!

\o/

**De presentaciones y otras cosas**

Era primero de septiembre, el día en que Gon, Killua, Kurapika y Leorio, habían elegido para reunirse en la ciudad de York. Aquella mañana, Gon y Killua estaban visitando el mercado de York Shin, con la esperanza de poder hacer algo de dinero antes de la gran subasta y de paso, curiosear un poco. Gon observaba todo asombrado, sobre todo al percatarse de la gran cantidad de gente y la más grande cantidad de objetos que había. Killua miraba a su amigo algo compasivo ante la su capacidad de sorprenderse fácilmente, sabiendo que el chico no había estado nunca en una ciudad como aquella.

-En fin, ¿crees que Kurapika y Leorio se aparezcan?

-Prometieron vernos aquí. Estoy seguro de que vendrán.-fue la sencilla y llana respuesta de Gon.

Killua estuvo de acuerdo, aunque pensaba que lo más sensato sería que se contactaran con ellos, aunque…. Bueno, no tenían aún un medio sólido para ello y dudaba que lo aprendido del Nen sirviera para algo así. Por lo mismo propuso al pelinegro ir a comprar un celular, algo que les sería de mucha utilidad, sobre todo en situaciones de riesgos.

El vendedor era un señor gordo y con aspecto de comerciante turco. Su voz sonaba casi como un intermitente pitido ante la velocidad con que promocionaba cada uno de sus teléfonos celulares, ante la mirada confusa y curiosa de Gon y la prevenida de Killua. En el momento en que el hombre había comenzado a hablar sobre las maravillas de sus celulares último modelo, con GPS incluido, una voz sorprendió inesperadamente a los dos chicos argumentando la inutilidad de sus celulares.

-¡Leorio!-la sonrisa de Gon no se hizo esperar mientras que el joven los saludaba alegremente.

Ante la mirada atónita del vendedor, el joven comenzó a hablarles sobre qué celular sería más conveniente para ellos, lo que resultó en la decisión de llevarse dos Beetle 07.

Una hora después, Gon agradecía feliz a Leorio por la compra, ya que no sólo los ayudó a elegir el modelo sino también a saber regatear y pagar un buen precio por ellos. Fue en ese momento en que el estómago de Killua rugió de hambre, mientras que los otros dos estallaban en carcajadas.

-¿Porqué no vamos a comer algo?- sugirió el mayor, así podrían estar tranquilos y conversar un poco más.

Fue una buena idea ya que, cuando Leorio supo que Gon le había devuelto la etiqueta a Hisoka y había llegado al piso doscientos en la Torre Celestial, casi se cayó de espaldas de la impresión. El chico se había vuelto realmente fuerte entonces para poder hacer todo aquello, aunque no se imaginaba aún hasta qué punto. Bueno, él también se había vuelto más fuerte, e incluso había aprendido Nen… o eso creía.

-Como lo imaginaba, Leorio aún no aprende completamente el Nen.-dijo Killua de camino al hotel donde estaban hospedados, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Como esperaba, Leorio estalló de enfado ante lo dicho por el chico.

-¡Pues por lo menos he aprendido algo, no tienes que recriminarme por eso!

-Sólo has aprendido Ten y aún te faltan otros tres principios que aprender, ¡baka!-respondió el chico sonriendo divertido, mientras salía corriendo para huir de Leorio que amenazaba con golpearlo.

Gon los observó irse calle arriba algo avergonzado por la escena que sus amigos estaban armando, la gente que caminaba del otro lado de la calle, adelante y atrás de ellos, los inspeccionaban de forma incómoda. Mientras tanto, Killua corría a gran distancia de su compañero, vociferando burlonamente "Baka" varias veces. Miró por sobre su hombro cómo el joven estaba morado de enojo y cansancio, a más de diez metros de él y sonrió otra vez victorioso. Se giró nuevamente dispuesto a correr cuando de repente, sintió chocar con algo. El impulso de la carrera lo hizo caer bruscamente al suelo, al tiempo que sentía otro cuerpo caer en dirección opuesta.

-¡IDIOTA!-el grito furioso lo sacó de su aturdimiento justo en el momento para ver la ropa interior de una muchacha y luego, cómo ésta misma le propinaba una fuerte patada que lo tiró otros cinco metros más allá de donde estaba.

Fue en ese instante en que Leorio y Gon, alertados por el grito, llegaban para observar la escena; Killua, casi en estado nocaut tirado en el suelo, y una chica de no más de trece años parada a cinco metros de él, aún con la pierna extendida por la patada que le había dado.

-Killua, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Gon, observando la cara atontada de su mejor amigo volver poco a poco a la normalidad.

Leorio observaba a la chica con ojos recelosos, se le hacía algo familiar pero en ese momento no se acordaba de donde. No obstante, emitía un aura algo agresiva y peligrosa… tal vez había que tener cuidado con ella.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ TE PASA?!-fue el rugido doloroso del chico de cabello plateado, ahora sí que se había puesto de mal humor.

Ella lo taladró con la mirada.

-¿Qué me pasa a mí?- ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA A TI, PERVERTIDO!? ¡ME HAS MIRADO LA ROPA INTERIOR!

Tanto Leorio como Gon miraron atónitos a Killua, que se había ruborizado levemente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, no pensé que fueras de esa clase de personas pequeñín.-se burló el mayor, sonriendo divertido ante la cara asesina del otro.- Aún no estás en edad para ese tipo de cosas.

Gon seguía mirando algo impactado a su mejor amigo. ¿Había sido cierto aquello?

-Killua, ¿es verdad lo que dice ella?

El chico volvió a ponerse rojo. Sí, lo había hecho, pero de forma accidental, no como esa muchacha lo pensaba.

-Esto… fue un accidente, no es como si yo quisiera verle la ropa interior.-respondió desdeñosamente, mirando mal a la muchacha.

Gon sonrió al tiempo que Leorio se aguantaba la risa por la situación embarazosa en la que Killua se había metido. _"Castigo divino", _se dijo mentalmente.

-Bueno, de todas formas Killua lo siente por haber chocado contigo y haber mirado tu ropa interior de forma accidental… ¿no es así?-argumentó el pelinegro, sonriéndole afablemente.

Killua solo emitió un resoplido, fastidiado por tener que disculparse con una niña tan agresiva como esa.

-Lo siento.-dijo, sin quitar la mirada desafiante en dirección a la chica.

La joven soltó un suspiro, ignorando la mirada del chico y aceptando la escueta disculpa.

-Ahora, podrías decirnos tu nombre, ¿no lo crees?-siguió diciendo Gon, tratando de cambiar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.- Me llamo Gon Freecs, y estos son mis amigos Leorio y Killua-presentó a los otros dos, señalándolos respectivamente-, un gusto en conocerte.-terminó de decir, estrechándole una mano.

Con una sonrisa, la chica estrechó la mano de Gon. Era la primera vez que una persona la saludaba de forma cordial y simple, no amenazadoramente o obsesionadamente. ¡Por fin una persona normal!

-El placer es mío, mi nombre es Mizuki Akiyama.-se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia.

En ese momento, Leorio pegó un brinco al tiempo que repetía "lo sabía, lo sabía" varias veces. La joven hizo una mueca de desesperación, al tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza con una mano. Hasta ahí había quedado su infiltración.

-Esto… por favor, Leorio, cálmate, estás provocando que todos los demás nos miren.-pidió Gon, observando además el rostro azorado de la joven.-Tal vez si vamos a un lugar más privado podremos presentarnos como es debido.

Mizuki y Killua asintieron automáticamente, la primera, porque no quería que su identidad fuera revelada más de lo que ya había sido y el segundo, porque quería a toda costa que terminara aquella escena vergonzosa para él.

Una vez instalados en la habitación de Gon y Killua en el hotel, reanudaron la conversación antes pendiente. Leorio se había calmado y disculpado por su comportamiento algo disparatado con respecto a Mizuki.

-Creo que he de presentarme nuevamente, ya que al parecer tengo un seguidor entre ustedes. Mi nombre es Mizuki Akiyama, tengo trece años recién cumplidos, hace un par de años era conocida por ser una famosa actriz infantil en todo el mundo en la serie Rettsu bōken y actualmente estoy huyendo de mi odioso hermano y de mi padre que me quiere casar a la fuerza.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la última parte, aunque Gon y Killua ya entendían el porqué de la reacción de Leorio al saber su nombre.

-Pero, ¿no es muy peligroso para una chica andar viajando sola?-quiso saber el mayor de los tres, observando el menudo cuerpo de ella.

-Me las he arreglado cuando he estado en apuros, además, mi licencia de cazador ha servido mucho en estos dos últimos años.-respondió, sonriendo.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntaron los otros tres, asombrados de aquello.

Mizuki se rió, divertida de las caras de los otros tres.

-Obtuve mi licencia a los diez años pero no había comenzado a usarla y a ejercitar como "cazador" hasta que me escapé de casa.

-Mizuki-san, ¿sabes usar nen?

-Desde los ocho años. Mi hermano y mi prometido me han sometido desde hace años a un arduo entrenamiento en técnicas y tácticas nen y de combate.

Gon se mostró maravillado al igual que Leorio, sin percatarse que Killua observaba sospechosamente a la chica. Así también, comenzó a contemplarla con más detalles, ya que antes, no había podido hacerlo. Cabello naranja atado en dos colas, ojos extrañamente marrones dorados, estatura media, figura delgada y menuda. A simple vista, era una chica que no sobresalía mucho, excepto claro que era linda y popular por haber sido actriz. Pero para él, que había sido criado en los principios de un asesino, sabía que algo ocultaba, algo turbio habría que decirlo.

-Tu prometido, ¿cómo se llama?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la joven, que había estado concentrada en hablarles a Leorio y Gon de su entrenamiento para fortalecerse en Nen. Su rostro adquirió un tono levemente pálido al contemplar aquellos ojos azules que se habían vuelto sumamente intimidantes. No era para nada una mirada amigable, era una mirada cargada de escepticismo, desafío, una pisca de crueldad y a la vez indiferencia. Era la mirada de un asesino que ha estado toda su vida conviviendo con la muerte de forma tan intensa, que su semblante lo reflejaba. Tal vez, él ya había descubierto su secreto. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Mentir o simplemente entregarse a lo que el azar le deparara y contar _esa _verdad?

-Se llama Hisoka.-la sonrisa que puso la chica dejó helados a los otros tres.

Las miradas desorbitantes de los jóvenes no se hicieron esperar. Había que ver entonces por qué había huido de su casa, es decir, había que estar loco para querer casarse con ese sicópata. Killua, sin embargo, seguía mirándola de esa forma inquietante e incómoda, esperando que hablara por su propia voluntad, si es que no quería ser forzada a confesar. Mizuki volvió a suspirar. Sí, ya había descubierto su secreto. Tal vez ella tampoco estaba exenta de la peculiar aura que emanaba.

-Estás bromeando, ¿no? Sí, eso es, debe ser una broma que estés comprometida con ese tipo.-dijo Leorio, mirándola aún con los ojos atónitos.

La peli-naranja frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesta.

-Claro que no estoy bromeando.-la mirada amenazante dejó con las palabras en la boca al joven.-En realidad, él es un buen amigo cuando se sabe conocerle y tratarle, aunque un poco caprichoso y mentiroso como todo buen manipulador. Supongo que sigue igual de siempre, aunque han pasado dos años desde la última vez que lo vi.

-Pero…. Mizuki-san ¿estás segura de lo que dices? ¡Ese tipo mató a un examinador la vez anterior que dio la prueba del cazador sin contar a tantos más en la que recientemente dimos! ¡Ha querido matar a Gon y a Killua también sólo hay que verlo por el aura que emana! ¡Está desquiciado!

Los ojos marrones de la chica se oscurecieron de forma amenazante.

-Si no conoces realmente a Hisoka será mejor que no hables.-se levantó de su asiento, caminando desafiantemente en dirección a la puerta de salida.

Leorio quedó pálido por un instante mientras observaba cómo la chica llegaba hasta la puerta, dispuesta a irse de allí. Fue en ese momento que la voz de Killua se hizo presente en toda la sala, dejando a todos paralizados.

-Hey, _Mizuki-san_, ¿porqué no le dices a todos que eres una asesina profesional?

La ojicafé quedó paralizada a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta, mientras que Killua sonreía astutamente. Se giró, lentamente, quedando cara a cara con el chico de ojos azules, un instante tenso y electrizante en donde ambos se miraron como dos asesinos profesionales que se encuentran, mientras sus auras provocadoras se hacían sentir en la habitación.

-Tú ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?-avanzó, ligeramente, en dirección a donde estaba Killua, quien se sintió un poco incómodo al ver cómo la chica no paraba en su caminar y estaba cada vez más cerca de él. Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia, le clavó una mirada melancólica que se reflejaba en sus ojos marrones.- ¿Por qué entonces me has tenido que delatar? Tú más que nadie debe saber lo insoportable que es la soledad que te rodea cuando se sabe que eres un asesino…

Dicho y hecho la chica dio media vuelta y, así mismo, salió de la habitación, dejando una serie de caras y sensaciones en los tres chicos presentes. Killua supuso que era mejor así, que sería un problema menos y que no la vería más. No sabía que esto solo era el comienzo de las cosas que iban a suceder.


	2. El joven, el mago y la asesina

Segundo cap! Espero denle una oportunidad a esta historia :D

Eso :3 Disfruten!

\0/

**El joven, el mago y la asesina**

Kurapika caminaba por el largo pasillo en dirección al hall del hotel, impasible, duro y frío por fuera, con un cúmulo de emociones por dentro. Ya estaba por fin en York Shin a sólo unas horas tal vez de encontrarse por primera vez cara a cara con el Genei Ryodan. Senritsu, a su lado, lo observaba de hito en hito, algo preocupado por la terrible melodía de ira que su corazón palpitaba en aquellos momentos. Aunque proteger a Neon era la mayor prioridad para ellos en aquellos momentos, Senritsu sabía que el rubio tenía otras prioridades sobre Neon en mente y eso le preocupaba un poco. O tal vez mucho debería decirlo.

-La jefa hace pedidos demasiado exagerados.-dijo Kurapika, suspirando por un momento de forma casi relajada.- ¿No quiere beber de las sodas que tiene en su recámara porque quiere una de la máquina que está en el hall? ¿Sólo come pasteles de los que venden una calle abajo? A veces no creo que estemos en realidad cuidando a la jefa de una de las familias más poderosas del bajo mundo.

-Debes tener en cuenta que ella aún es una niña. Sus latidos son como los de un suave arroyo y la risa de un bebé.-la mujer sonrió beatíficamente, lo que logró relajar un poco más al joven.

Llegaron hasta la máquina de refresco y, luego de introducir las monedas y hacer el pedido, esperaron a que bajara la lata. Kurapika entonces introdujo otras monedas más y le preguntó a Senritsu qué sabor de refresco quería.

-Pues para mí una de manza…-la mujer empalideció levemente al instante en que giraba la cabeza para observar cómo pasaba por detrás de ellos una chica de cabello peli-naranjo con un semblante serio. Sin embargo, en su interior, sus latidos decían otra cosa.

El impacto de su melodía fue tal, que Kurapika se dio cuenta de la reacción inesperada y el silencio de la mujer y dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella la tenía, pero sólo observó a un montón de gente saliendo del hall.

-¿Senritsu? ¿Estás bien?-fue la pregunta del joven intentando sacar de su ensimismo a la mujer.

Pasó un minuto antes de que ésta volviera en sí, con una cara más preocupada de la que tenía antes.

-Qué melodía más triste y melancólica… La melodía de un asesino solitario…-fue la respuesta de ella que sólo aumentó en una fracción de segundo la histeria en el chico.

-¿Asesino dijiste?-el rubio tomó bruscamente de los hombros a la mujer.- ¿Viste como era? ¿Estás seguro que es un asesino? ¡Capaz es del Genei Ryodan y ha venido para armar un atentado contra la jefa o matarnos a todos en este hotel! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

El frenesí del joven sólo logró poner nerviosa a la mujer.

-No creo que sea del Genei Kurapika, es más, era sólo una niña que aún va al colegio, eso se puede ver por sus coletas naranjas y su uniforme.-fue la respuesta pacífica de la mujer, pero al parecer no fue suficiente como para calmar a Kurapika.

Dejando caer la lata de refresco salió corriendo fuera del hotel en tan sólo un momento, que Senritsu no entendió muy bien la situación al principio. Pero, después de caer en cuenta de que Kurapika otra vez había actuado impulsivamente-como siempre lo hacía cuando algo relacionado con la araña se le cruzaba por el camino-, salió corriendo para darle alcance.

Mientras tanto, el rubio corría calle abajo tratando de encontrar entre la gente que circulaba a esa hora, a alguna chica con coletas naranjas. No descartaba la idea de que la araña pudiera tener miembros jóvenes, por lo que, cada vez que avanzaba más en búsqueda de la misteriosa chica, más se convencía de que era parte del Genei. Confiaba en el instinto de Senritsu al detectar los tipos de latido y, si había sido el de un asesino, no dudaba que encajara entonces en el perfil de potencial miembro de la araña.

Había llegado a un gran parque cuando divisó a una chica con las características que había dado Senritsu, hablando por celular. Además, poseía un aura intimidante que confirmaba sus sospechas. Sin embargo, no parecía más que una colegiala por la ropa que llevaba y que hacían juego con sus coletas naranjas.

Detuvo su corrida a una distancia considerable y comenzó a seguirla en el mayor silencio posible, buscando el momento oportuno para atacarla y cobrar venganza. No pasó mucho tiempo para que consiguiera una oportunidad perfecta, pues la muchacha había tomado un sendero del parque un poco alejado de la zona céntrica, en donde los árboles daban sombra al manto verde de césped solitario.

Se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles y, cuando la chica paró en un punto del sendero, aparentemente para botar algo a un basurero cercano, se lanzó con sus espadas en un golpe directo a su cabeza y de seguro, mortal. Lo que no se esperó fue la impresionante patada que la chica lanzó en un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, que mandó a volar ambas espadas. Hizo un movimiento para caer lejos de ella y, de paso, evitar la segunda patada que iba dirigida directamente a su cara.

-Creo que eso no era exactamente un saludo de bienvenida. ¿Qué se te ofrece?-fue la respuesta de la chica a todo lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Sus ojos marrones se habían oscurecido y su aura se había dejado ver de forma peligrosa. Kurapika sintió un deja vú de lo que había pasado hacía meses atrás en la última fase del examen del cazador, cuando Killua había matado a otro de los finalistas del examen de forma despiadada y casi irreconocible, como si de una máquina de matar se tratara. Ahora observaba lo mismo, pero en menor cantidad en aquella muchacha, que lo miraba de brazos cruzados a pocos metros de él.

-Me has estado siguiendo por un buen rato sin saber porqué y eso ciertamente me molesta. ¿Eres uno de esos fanáticos de mis fans o eres un sicario mandado por algún asesino profesional?

La pregunta descolocó seriamente al chico, no sabía si por lo de fanático o por lo de sicario. Él no era ninguna de las dos cosas, no, claro que no. Es más, debería ser él quien estuviera interrogando a la chica y no ella a él. Eso ciertamente lo enfurecía.

Sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente escarlatas al tiempo que sus cadenas se materializaban en su mano derecha, dispuesto a terminar con esto de una vez por todas. La cadena del dedo anular cayó con un suave tintinear, al tiempo que ella dejaba mostrar su aura más allá de un radio de un metro, algo considerable para alguien, según lo que pensó Kurapika. Sin embargo, apuntó su cadena anular frente a la peli-naranja, dispuesto a hacer la primera pregunta.

-¿Eres una asesina profesional?

La joven observó el péndulo oscilar levemente, a la espera de una respuesta. Ya conocía aquel instrumento desde hacía tiempo, por lo que sabía que mentir no serviría de nada. Si quería darle una buena patada por acosador, tendría que primero mostrar su veracidad y luego seguir con lo antes inconcluso.

-Sí.

La respuesta sincera de la chica descolocó aún más al rubio, sin embargo, el péndulo comenzó a oscilar en señal de que no estaba mintiendo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí en York Shin?

-Porque estoy escapando de mi padre y hermano y, además, porque vine a ver a un viejo amigo.

El péndulo comenzó a oscilar otra vez en forma positiva, lo que cabreaba aún más al rubio. Ahora, sin embargo, venía la pregunta decisiva, en donde no podría mentir.

-¿Eres parte del Genei Ryodan?

Mizuki levantó las cejas aparentemente sorprendida, aunque por dentro, el sentimiento de miedo a que ése joven descubriera algo más que ella no estaba dispuesta a revelar a todo el mundo la tenía momentáneamente paralizada. Debía actuar con naturalidad y responder la pregunta. Después de eso, podría darle una buena patada en el estómago o donde más le doliera.

-No.

El péndulo, por última vez, comenzó a oscilar en señal de que estaba diciendo la verdad, lo que fue una prueba demoledora para el rubio, que estaba seguro de sus suposiciones. Bajó la mano e hizo desaparecer sus cadenas, algo avergonzado por el comportamiento poco cortés que había tenido con ella. Levantó el rostro, dispuesto a disculparse, pero no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para abrir la boca pues la patada de la peli-naranja impactó de lleno en su mandíbula.

-Eso te ganas por estarme espiando, ¡baka!-fue lo único que dijo la muchacha antes de escuchar otra voz venir a unos metros de donde estaban ellos.

Senritsu por fin había encontrado a Kurapika, guiada solamente por los latidos de él que, para ella, resonaban hasta un kilómetro, cosa rara en su instinto. También, a medida que llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba, había percibido los latidos de la chica, por lo que había sido fácil dar con su ubicación concreta. No obstante, al parecer, había llegado tarde; de la boca del rubio caía una considerable cantidad de sangre, lo que la preocupó aún más.

-Kurapika, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?-fue lo primero que preguntó, mientras observaba de reojo a la chica cruzarse de brazos y darles la espalda.

-No pasó nada, puedo usar aura para curarme esta herida, no te preocupes.-fue lo que el joven dijo, tratando de sonreírle a la pequeña mujer.-Será mejor que nos vayamos, la jefa debe estar furiosa porque no le llevamos su pedido.

Senritsu quiso decir algo más, pero el rostro serio de él la convenció de mejor no hablar en aquel momento. Fue en ése momento en que se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Kurapika aún estaban rojos, lo que la alarmó sobremaneramente. Sin embargo, nuevamente, prefirió guardar silencio.

Con una última mirada a la nuca de la chica, se alejaron de aquel sendero. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la joven se sintiera segura para girarse e inspeccionar en los alrededores.

-Ya puedes salir.-dijo, observando un punto de arbustos tupidos, donde una figura apareció, aplaudiendo divertido.

-No has cambiado en nada querida Mizuki. Ni siquiera necesitaste de usar nen para romperle la mandíbula, ¿eh? Ya entiendo porqué tu hermano tiene tantas ganas de reclutarte.-dijo Hisoka, haciendo una reverencia frente a la peli-naranja.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado Hisoka y eso que hace dos años no te veo. Ahora, cuéntame más sobre qué tienes que ver tú con ese chico, ¿no lo crees? Porque alguna relación debes de tener con él como para que me hayas avisado de su presencia hace un rato.

El mago rió.

-Te lo contaré todo, pero antes, me gustaría que me digas qué es lo que vas a hacer con respecto a tu hermano.

-Está bien. Vamos a un mejor lugar donde podamos conversar.

\0/\0/\0/

La noche iba cayendo poco a poco y con eso, la hora de la subasta se hacía cada vez más presente en el ambiente que rodeaba a los Nostrade. Los guardias estaban listos para sus misiones, Bashou, Baise y Sachimono estarían como representantes en la subasta mientras que Senritsu y Kurapika estarían en la azotea de un edificio aledaño, vigilando todo.

Dicho y hecho, los cinco cazadores salieron en un auto blindado de color negro con dirección al edificio de la subasta, que estaba a solo unas calles de distancia. Kurapika, sin embargo, iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Aún se culpaba por su comportamiento tan irracional, en donde incluso había tenido la intensión de matar a una chica sólo porque era otra asesina más, dentro de ese bajo mundo. Sus ansias de venganza habían llegado demasiado lejos y ahora caía en la cuenta de eso, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Por otro lado, esto no justificaba para nada su comportamiento con Senritsu ni con esa chica, pues se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y su ira. Bien lo evidenció su compañera al mencionarle de camino al hotel, que sus ojos se habían tornado escarlatas.

Senritsu le dio un ligero codazo, lo que sacó ciertamente al joven de su nube de reflexiones para escuchar las últimas instrucciones de su jefe. Una calle antes de llegar al sitio de la subasta, ambos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al interior del edificio envejecido, con tal de posicionarse en la azotea, como lo habían planeado. Fue al llegar allí donde la mujer se atrevió a preguntarle al chico si estaba bien. Kurapika la observó un segundo antes de sonreír tranquilizadoramente y decir que sí, que estaba bien. Sin embargo, al minuto siguiente, su semblante decayó notablemente al tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Tal vez una melodía te tranquilice y te haga pensar con mayor claridad.-sugirió la mujer al tiempo que sacaba su diminuta flauta de uno de sus bolsillos y se la ponía en sus labios. Una relajante música comenzó a sonar envolviendo al joven y a sus sentidos, invadiendo el lugar y el tiempo.

Kurapika observaba perdido calle abajo mientras se dejaba atrapar por los suaves acordes, comenzando a ver las cosas con mayor claridad y precisión. Dispuesto a controlarse mucho más que antes, decidió dejar de atormentarse con el episodio vivido anteriormente y tratar de encontrar alguna solución práctica que le permitiera controlar su sed de venganza por el Genei Ryodan. En cuanto a lo que concernía a la chica, trataría de disculparse con ella si tuviera la oportunidad de verla, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para limpiar su persona y conciencia.

Le dio las gracias a Senritsu por la melodía antes escuchada al tiempo que observaba la noche cernirse sobre la ciudad. Las luces a lo lejos parecían diminutas luces artificiales tratando de gobernar al sinnúmero de edificios que se alzaba por donde mirara. Bajó su cabeza hacia la calle con los binoculares puestos y fue tal su impresión de lo que vio que nuevamente la ira lo dominó. Senritsu se dio cuenta al instante del estado de su compañero por los latidos que se aceleraban rápidamente.

-¿Kurapika…?-no alcanzó a decir nada más puesto que el impresionante color escarlata de sus ojos la asustó en gran medida. El chico giró lentamente su cuerpo hacia la ciudad que lo miraba y, de un solo salto, se esfumó en la noche.

Senritsu se apresuró al borde de la azotea, donde pudo observar gracias a sus binoculares al rubio correr hacia la derecha, varios metros más atrás de una joven de coletas naranjas y otro joven, más alto, que iba junto a ella.

Mizuki e Hisoka apuraron un tanto el paso, lo que enfurecía aún más al joven que trataba de correr entre la gran cantidad de gente que circulaba aquella noche con el fin de alcanzarle. Su ira era más que su racionalidad, y su sed de venganza borbotó con ímpetu sobre el pensamiento de que podía exponer a la gente al peligro.

-Apresúrate aún más Hisoka.-dijo Mizuki, observando disimuladamente al ojicafé que les seguía el paso a unos diez metros de distancia.

El mago observó hacia atrás, justo en el momento en que Kurapika volvía su vista donde ellos. Los ojos escarlata provocaron una sensación de diversión por parte del mago, que sonrió complaciente.

Pasaron por varias calles hasta llegar a una zona del barrio bastante solitario. Mizuki esperaba haber perdido al chico rubio pero sus deseos no fueron cumplidos cuando de repente, oyó el sonido de dos espadas desenvainándose y luego el rasgueo en el aire. Hisoka, de un solo golpe, las había detenido, aventando contra la muralla de un edificio aledaño al joven.

Kurapika volvió a levantarse, aún más colérico que antes. Volvió a contraatacar con sus espadas directo donde estaba la chica, pero otra vez Hisoka evadió el golpe, colocándose frente a la muchacha. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando vio cómo volvía el ojicafé a levantarse, con el veneno y el odio hirviendo en su mirada carmesí. Apuntó una vez más sus espadas, esta vez hacia el mago, con la cólera como impulsora de sus fuerzas. Corrió, en un ataque directo, dispuesto a borrarle del rostro aquella estúpida sonrisa, y cegado por la idea de que le rebanaría la cabeza de un golpe y acabaría con él. Lo que no se esperó fue la patada que surgió de detrás del mago y que detuvo la fuerza y el impacto del golpe de sus espadas, que salieron volando hasta caer a algunos metros de distancia. La peli-naranja se enfrentó al rubio sin siquiera temer por lo que pudiera hacer, había visto suficiente como para saber que había que tener cuidado con él.

-Creo que tendré que reiterar nuevamente la pregunta. ¿Qué se te ofrece?-la muchacha le lanzó una mirada a Hisoka, quien solo retrocedió hasta quedar apoyado en un poste cercano, como mero espectador de la escena.

Kurapika la observó detenidamente, dándose cuenta que su ataque había sido otra vez detenido de la misma forma, _con una simple patada_. ¿Tan débil era? Tal vez aún le faltaba mayor especialización y entrenamiento para no ser detenido por una simple niñita. Mientras pensaba esto, volvió a enfocar su mirada hacia Hisoka, unos metros más allá, y la rabia volvió a florecer en él.

-¿Por qué estás con él?

La pregunta tomó algo desprevenida a la joven.

-Es mi amigo y he venido a verlo. Qué, ¿hay algún problema acaso?

El impacto de su respuesta dejó sin palabras al joven. ¿Amigo? ¿Esa chica era amiga de esa alimaña? ¿Cómo podía ser posible eso?

-Él es parte del Genei Ryodan, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tu inesperado ataque de esta noche? ¡Van dos veces que me espías idiota!-razonó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño.

La pregunta dejó en silencio al rubio. Otra vez había actuado impulsivamente. Levantó la mirada hacia ella, otra vez dispuesto a disculparse, cuando sintió un golpe brutal en el estómago y otro en la espalda, de forma casi simultánea. No tuvo tiempo para quejarse siquiera cuando volvió a sufrir ese insoportable dolor en el abdomen y en su columna diez veces seguidas en un segundo. Luego, la mirada de Hisoka a centímetros de la suya, antes de recibir otro puñetazo en la mandíbula que crujió sonoramente ante el impacto del golpe.

-¡Hisoka!-el grito horrorizado y furioso de la chica detuvo en el acto al mago, que estancó su puño a punto de noquear la nuca del ojicafé.

Mizuki lo agarró de la ropa separándolo de Kurapika y lo empujó contra la muralla contraria, al tiempo que se oía un estruendo de escombros. El rubio había caído al suelo con un sonido sordo, tosiendo y escupiendo débilmente sangre de su boca. Las otras partes de su cuerpo heridas habían comenzado a tomar un color rojizo rápidamente, lo que preocupó aún más a la joven. Hisoka salió de entre los escombros casi ileso, dispuesto a llevarse a la peli-naranja, pero el grito de banshee furiosa de ella lo obligó a reconsiderar sus opciones y acabó yéndose del lugar. Mizuki a veces tenía demasiada compasión para ser asesina, aún ante todo el entrenamiento que pasó no podía pensar o actuar algunas veces con la cabeza fría y eso, creía que era un punto perjudicial en ciertas situaciones. La joven por otro lado, esperó a que Hisoka desapareciera completamente de su campo de visión antes de proceder como correspondía. No quería algún tipo de ataque sorpresa, sobre todo considerando que el joven era caprichoso y se le podía meter la idea de querer matar al rubio o de querer llevársela a ella.

Luego de varios minutos, volvió la vista hacia el herido, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Se arrodilló, preocupada por su estado que empeoraba minuto a minuto, luchando internamente entre no ayudarlo o sí hacerlo. La subasta comenzaría pronto y tal vez llegaría demasiado tarde para encontrarse con su hermano y hacerle frente, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que no podía ser tan cruel y dejar al rubio en aquel estado, todo por culpa de Hisoka. Así que, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, descubrió el torso del joven y luego puso sus manos sobre su estómago. Conjurando una gran cantidad de aura, expandió por toda la zona herida una especie de crema que emanaba de sus dedos y que, al instante de ser aplicada, curó las heridas de Kurapika. Repitió la operación dos veces más antes de dirigir sus manos hacia la mandíbula de éste, que estaba seriamente dañada. Volvió a envolver su rostro con aquella crema creada con nen que al instante, revirtió el proceso de sangrado y reconstruyó su mandíbula exteriormente. Así, repitió la misma operación otra vez en la quijada y luego, con sumo cuidado, volteó el cuerpo del joven quedando la espalda herida a la vista de la muchacha. La descubrió e hizo lo mismo que con su estómago y su mandíbula, hasta el punto que en media hora, la espalda de Kurapika volvió a la normalidad y se sanó completamente.

Lo volteó nuevamente, quedando su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la joven. Suspiró. Ya debía ser la hora del inicio de la subasta y ella aún se encontraba varias calles lejos del lugar, con un chico inconsciente en su regazo. ¿Qué haría? Dejarlo apoyado contra el poste podría ser una buena idea, esperando que alguien lo encontrase y se lo llevara. Pero también estaba el hecho de que estaría intranquila con el pensamiento de que Hisoka volviera a terminar el trabajo que empezó y sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Dejarlo o llevárselo? Y si se lo llevaba, ¿a dónde lo llevaría?

-¿Kurapika?-una suave voz sacó de sus pensamientos a la ojicafé, al tiempo que observaba contrastarse con la luz nocturna a una figura pequeña a pocos metros de ella.- ¡Oh no! ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué está todo ensangrentado?

Mizuki no supo qué responder ya que estaba aún aturdida por todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Sintió al joven removerse ligeramente y entró en pánico, sería mejor escapar y dejar que el rubio le explicara las cosas a aquella mujer, ella tenía otros asuntos que atender aún. Separándose lentamente del joven dejó su cabeza recostada en el piso y, antes que Senritsu pudiera siquiera alcanzarla, se había esfumado en la penumbra de la noche.

Kurapika despertó a los pocos minutos después y lo primero que sintió fue el frío suelo y los huesos como si hubieran sido molidos por un martillo. Trató de incorporarse pero aún estaba muy débil y, por lo que veía de sus ropas, había perdido mucha sangre. Senritsu, a unos cuantos metros de él lo observaba aliviada y él volvió la vista hacia su cuerpo, manchado de sangre. De un golpe, los recuerdos de lo sucedido hacía un rato atrás volvieron a su mente, la persecución, la confrontación, sus ataques y los golpes de Hisoka. Lo último que se acordaba era del grito de la chica pero no había entendido bien que había dicho, antes de caer inconsciente. Ahora, al parecer, estaba sano y en buenas condiciones, lo que lo intrigaba aún más.

-Será mejor que volvamos al punto de vigilancia Kurapika, así podrás descansar un poco más.-dijo Senritsu, ayudándolo a levantarse.

El rubio asintió. Ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle algunas cosas a la pequeña mujer, por ahora tenía que concentrarse en capturar y tomar venganza de la araña. Con Hisoka incluido.


End file.
